


The King's Favor

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV and General Ignis Scientia, Kingsglaive!Chocobros, Lucian Resistance, M/M, New Order of the Kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: “Cute gender neutral things to say when ur partner is walking down the aisle:HERE COMES THE GENERAL.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: Psst. Will probably make this a project where I write quick-burst blurbs or free write drabbles for IgNoct should there be any prompts that are presented to me or I come up with them on the spot. Oh yeah, it’s happening. I’m IgNoct trash. It’s all @letshareapapou’s fault. Don’t speak to me or our six billion IgNoct concepts ever again. Is it obvious that I really want older and old men IgNoct yet? XD

Brilliant rays of sunshine momentarily blinded Noctis as he stepped off the airship and on to solid, firm earth.

He stumbled slightly due to the golden brace clasped to his knee but quickly regained his footing.

It had been some time since the king returned to Lucii Base, nearly two weeks but that was too many days away. The fortress stood proudly as he had expected and he smirked, knowing that he made a wise decision entrusting it to overseers in his absence. The location was the heart of the resistance and served as a bastion to carry the hopes of everyone counting on the prophesied Hero of Light to drive away prevailing darkness of the world.

“Noct!” Came the only warning he got before the flutter of clothing and blond hair blurred all at once.

Noctis found himself encompassed in a embrace that nearly overwhelmed him. “Hey, Prompto,” he chuckled in response to the gunslinger’s fierce hug. “It’s good to see you.”

The blond refused to let go and prompted to constrict his legs around him. “Don’t leave us again! I wasn’t gonna survive another day without you!”

The king without a throne was forced in carry the other man, crippled to do much more than to assure his former classmate that he had no plans to leave again as of the moment. Over the blond’s convulsing shoulders, Noctis recognized his Shield snickering at the both of them.

“The Ruler of Men has joined us in the fray once more. How was your vacation?”

When Noctis was unable to respond, the forces of gravity now made it difficult for him to relay the news, Gladiolus pried Prompto off with little difficulty.

“Thanks,” Noctis expressed, relieved.

While the Lucii Base was the where the last of the Lucians operated their skirmishes against the empire and served as temporary refuge for the displaced, it was home. It was nothing like the Crown City of Insomnia, but as the king’s eyes swept from Prompto to Gladiolus, wearing distinctive Kingsglaive uniforms as proof of their sworn fealty to him, he knew in his heart that this was just as good as home as any, for now.

Home was where the heart is as they say.

“Well, let’s just say I singlehandedly ended a civil war and Solheim with its new regent wants in on the fight.”

“Whoa,” Gladiolus pressed his fist against the king’s shoulder and gave it a shove. “You think you’re hot stuff, don’t you?”

Noctis’ grin fell. He took a couple steps forward and scanned the perimeters. Other than the sound of propeller blades of the airship coming to a halt and the serene peace in the locale of choice, nothing.

“Expecting a big party?” Prompto scratched the scruff of a goatee on his chin before he snapped his fingers. “Oh. Iggy. Where is he? Didn’t he get the memo you were coming?”

The king exhaled, shrugging his indifference. “Forgot to tell him.”

“You what?” The glaives chorused their shock.

“How could you forget to tell Ignis? Shouldn’t he be the first to know? He’s been running the place while you were gone!” Prompto threw his arms up in disbelief. “What the hell, man?”

“Yeah, I’m not here to tell you how you should run your dating life. We’re kind of in the middle of a war here…” Gladiolus narrowed his eyes, contemplative, as he put his hands at his waist. “And how Iggy can handle you for this long is beyond me. You better go find him or you’ll be playing with fire.”

“Your Majesty.”

The three men turned to find the king’s second-in-command and strategist standing within earshot. The tone was far from welcoming, it did not exude warmth and acid cut sharply in the address.

Ignis did not look pleased.

The love of Noctis’ life began to advance towards them, his fiery gait a sight to behold and awe-inspiring as the Kingsglaive uniform fluttered behind him, the tinted glasses gleamed intimidatingly in the sunlight, and all this without a hair out of hair with the exception of the elongated chestnut curl to the middle of his forehead.

What a sight for sore eyes, the king caught himself thinking even as he imagined the sparks around the older man’s visage kissed his face.

“Uh-oh, now you’ve done it.” Prompto gulped as his voice dropped to a hesitant whisper. “Here comes the general.”

“We’ll keep him busy while you make a run for it.” Gladiolus held out an arm in front of the king. “You just… I don’t know. Do what you do when you kiss and make up.”

“No,” Noctis gestured for his two glaives to stand down. The other men glanced at him in confusion, alarmed at the king’s cool composure.

Ignis strode past Gladiolus and Prompto without sparing either of them a glance, reached out and roughly seized Noctis by the collar. His frown furled deeper when the king stared back and gave him a feasible smirk.

You should win the Oscar’s for Best Actor, Speccy.

Ignis’ lips came crashing down on Noctis’. Soft, hot lips desperate to steal the king’s breath away and then some and perhaps claim his mind with the intense caress. When they parted, Ignis’ tongue flicked to the Cupid’s bow of his indulgent lips as though savoring a decadent dessert.

The king touched his slightly swollen lips, a bit taken back. His advisor used teeth.

“Whew…” Prompto’s jaw dropped as he fanned himself. “Is it me or did it just get hot in here?”

Noctis was not done with Ignis.

He took the advisor by the waist and pressed him against the hull of the airship before standing on his toes to return the gratuitous kiss by ten-fold. It was within the unanimous decision that both the king and the advisor needed a more suitable welcome back kiss.

“We’re standing right here.” The gunslinger griped as he made a face.

Without removing himself away from his advisor’s lips and arching his head so he could see Prompto out of the corner of his eye, the king threw his middle finger up.

Prompto was steamed when Gladiolus dragged him away.

“Don’t take it personally. I think those two had it planned from the very beginning. Those crazy drama queens deserve each other.” The Shield remarked.


End file.
